


Мы одинаковые

by CaitlinIsles



Series: Hannibal/Prodigal son [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Мы одинаковые. Эти слова раздавались в его голове, сопровождали везде, каждый час и секунду, приводили в ужас. Вытаскивали его страх навредить кому-либо на поверхность. Отнять чью-то жизнь или что еще хуже насладиться этим. Стать таким же как отец.
Series: Hannibal/Prodigal son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957447
Kudos: 3





	Мы одинаковые

Мы одинаковые.  


Фраза, сказанная его отцом за мгновенье до того, как того навсегда увели из дома семьи Уитли.

Мы одинаковые.  


Он слышал эту фразу в кошмарах на протяжении многих месяцев пока Ганнибал не взялся за его лечение.

Мы одинаковые.  


Думал он пока расследовал очередное ужасающее убийство и знал, что он сам сделал бы дело чище. Правильнее. Так чтобы не поймали.

Мы одинаковые.  


Эти слова раздавались в его голове, сопровождали везде, каждый час и секунду, приводили в ужас. Вытаскивали его страх навредить кому-либо на поверхность. Отнять чью-то жизнь или что еще хуже насладиться этим. Стать таким же как отец.

Ганнибал всегда говорит, что несмотря на то, что гены влияют на жизнь человека не менее важную роль играют воспитание и окружение. Джессика, Гилл и Ганнибал старались изо всех сил сделать так чтобы Малькольм не был выращен под давлением деяний своего отца. Глупо было бы предполагать, что тот не пытается контролировать жизнь своей семьи из той клетки в которой находится. В конце концов сеансы Ганнибала, на деле являвшихся больше беседами, дали свои плоды. Он переехал в другой город, смог спать нормально (пусть и пристегивая себя наручниками к кровати). Кошмары всё ещё преследовали его, но не с той пугающей частотой, как было, когда он спал в своей спальне в доме, где всё рухнуло. Он не знал, что даёт его матери сил оставаться там, жить там.

Мы одинаковые.  


В отчаянии думает Малькольм, когда много лет спустя человека, который давал ему силы жить сажают в клетку с прозрачным стеклом. Он с содроганием вспоминает те пышные ужины, приготовленные с заботой и усердием. Ганнибал превратил своих гостей в каннибалов по неволе, и он хотел бы ненавидеть его за это.

Мы одинаковые.  


Что-то шепчет внутри него. На лице Малькольма мелькает обреченность стоит ему слышать о побеге своего друга и психиатра. Малькольм не лезет вперед. Не спешит преследовать одного из самых жестоких убийц этого века. И к своему стыду он не чувствует себя виноватым от собственного бездействия.

Мы одинаковые.  


Он сжигает все открытки что ему присылает Ганнибал, все те прекрасные творения, написанные его рукой. Он убеждает себя, что поступает, правильно умалчивая правду. Ему кажется, что если расскажет об этой ниточке, все еще соединяющей их, то предаст семью.

Мы одинаковые.  


Его собственные друзья, Гилл, обвиняют его в убийстве, надевают на него наручники. И он даже не смеет упрекнуть их за это.

Мы одинаковые.  


Малькольм смотрит на Эйнсли, что стоит перед ним перепачканная в крови с ножом в руке, и может думать лишь об одном. **Мы одинаковые.**


End file.
